Don't Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Muddi the Mudkip
Summary: There's a place where people are happy. A place where people smile everyday. But here, the stars don't shine so bright. Here, you're afraid of wishing upon a star. Channy one-shot


_Tick Tick Tick._

Time keeps moving on.

And I sit here waiting.

Waiting for good news to show up and spread its cheer.

But it doesn't come.

So I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

A mistake.

That's all that it was.

A harmless mistake.

I mean, I didn't know that was going to happen.

I thought it was just a childish act.

A wish upon a star.

Ha!

They make no difference who you are.

But I wished upon one anyways.

But I wish that I didn't wish upon a star.

Because now I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

It was really selfish of me.

Only the foolish wish for someone to like them.

I guess I can call myself foolish.

Because by now, I think I am.

Why would I wish for her to like me?

It was a moment of weakness.

Of carelessness.

A moment of passion.

Everyone was doing it.

They all had their eyes closed and their fingers crossed.

Everyone was muttering a wish underneath their breath.

So I joined them.

And I wished.

And because of that, I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

Did you know?

Did you know that I always liked you?

Did you know that I've always had my eye on you?

Of course you didn't.

That's why I wished upon a star.

And now you're gone.

Far away.

To a place where time stops.

And you don't wait for good things to happen.

They just come.

I wish I could be there with you.

But instead, I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

Why did you have to leave?

That was selfish of you.

More than me wishing upon a star.

You left your friends.

They aren't as funny these days.

(But don't worry; they never were.)

You left your family.

I haven't seen them since you went away.

They haven't been to the studio in days.

But mainly, you left me.

Why did you leave me?

I wished upon a star for you!

But you didn't care.

You left me all alone.

So now I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

I told you.

I told you that I liked you.

And you laughed.

You laughed and laughed and laughed.

At me.

Me and only me.

The others stared while you laughed at me.

I'm glad your gone.

I never have to hear you laugh again.

But I love your laugh.

That's why I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

It's not my fault.

And it's not yours either.

It was that stupid person.

That stupid person who sold that stupid egg salad.

Maybe if that person wasn't so stupid you'd still be here.

That stupid person should have checked the expiration date.

Because then, you might still be here.

Stupid egg salad.

Why did you have to be so pathetic?

Why did you spoil?

Why did you take her away?

Because of you, I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

I wish you could have left more valiantly.

I guess not all heroic ends happen to good people.

Sometimes the strangest ends come to the best.

But I wish I could have done something.

Something else.

Because I stood there, watching.

Watching your face fall.

Your body start to shake.

Your breathing start to falter.

And then I watched you get taken away.

Away to the hospital.

And I didn't do a thing.

I didn't move from my spot.

I didn't say anything.

I didn't even blink.

But now, I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

I wonder if you still remember.

I wonder if you still remember what I said to you.

I wonder if you can still remember, even though you're somewhere else.

Do you?

Do you really?

Do you really remember?

I said it faintly.

I said it to you.

I said the dreaded three words to you.

I think you heard me.

Your lips moved after I said it to you.

But it could have just been a trick of the light.

Oh no…

Did I say it too faintly?

I hope you heard it.

And if you did, I hope you remember.

Until you remember, I'll sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

I ran.

I ran to you.

I ran to you when they took you away.

Away to the hospital.

I took a bus.

Then I took a cab.

Then I rode up the elevator to your room.

I was in your room when I heard.

I heard that phrase.

The phrase that started with "She has" and ended in "food poisoning."

I shrugged those words off.

They meant nothing to me.

But I'm an idiot.

That's why I'm forced to sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

It wasn't a laugh.

It was a giggle.

I'm sure of it.

It was a giggle of happiness.

A giggle of joy.

A giggle that recognized what I said.

And gave back my same response.

You weren't laughing at me.

You were giggling.

Giggling that you liked me too.

I know this now as I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

It's my fault.

It's my fault that you're gone.

I now this as a fact now.

Why?

Why did I have to like you?

Why did I have to tell you that I liked you?

Why did I have to give you that cursed egg salad?

Because I knew that was your favorite.

Because I had found new courage in a star.

And because I wanted you to like me to.

But why?

Why did you have to end up liking me?

Why did you have to eat the egg salad?

Why did I stand there, watching you?

Why did I make sure you ate every bite?

Why did you smile back at me when you finished?

And why did I wish upon a star in the first place?

I don't know why.

So I'll sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

I held your hand.

I held you hand while you left.

I held your hand as you sat there.

Sat there in the lonely hospital room.

Sat there with just me and you.

And I told you.

I told you that I loved you.

And maybe it was just a trick of the light.

But you said that you loved me too.

And then you left.

You left me holding your lifeless hand.

Stupid food poisoning.

I thought death by food poisoning was for the other people.

Why did you have to be like the other people?

I'll never know.

Because I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

There's a place where people are happy.

A place where people smile everyday.

But here, the stars don't shine so bright.

Here, you're afraid of wishing upon a star.

So please, don't wish upon a shooting star.

Because then,

you might get what you wished for.

Because now I sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

Goodbye.

Goodbye, Sonny.

I love you.

I've loved you since the day we met.

And I'll love you even more the day I'm with you.

I wish you were here with me, though.

But I know that you're gone.

Gone forever.

So I think I'll just sit here.

Waiting.

And watching time move on.

* * *

**So this style is a bit different from my other kind. Do you like the way I wrote this? Man, after writing this, I'm really depressed. I think I'm going to go eat some ice cream and watch a comedy or two. Please review!**


End file.
